Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Links: The Series
by Bakuganman
Summary: (DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything of Yu-Gi-Oh anime, the trading card game company or the app this fic is based on. I only own a big collection of cards and this story.) In the modern world, things are never as they seem. KabiaCorp released a new game called Duel Links, but there's more to it than meets the eye...
1. Chapter 1

Welcome one and all, to the very first fanfic based on Yugioh Duel Links. I've been planning this since the day the app was announced and when it came out, and I'll hope you'll all enjoy it. Get your Decks ready... its time to d-d-d-d... D-D-D-D-DUEL!

* * *

 **Chapter 0: Introduction**

A mans face is shown near a computer, the screen says: COMPLETE.

"Finally! After years of research, trial and error, and planning... it is done! Yugi... your days as King of Games are over, HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Its finally done, Seto?"

"Yes, Mokuba. Once I launch KabiaCorp's newest game app, the entire world will fight for the title of King. I may never get to beat Yugi's Pharaoh look-alike, but once he logs in..."

"I don't mean to cut you off, Big Bro. But haven't you accepted Yugi is the King of Games already?"

"Yes I have, he beat all 3 Egyptian Gods... in 1 turn! Something I only did with the help of a lords false card. I accept him as King of Games... but the title of Duel Links King will be MINE!"

The man on the computer presses ENTER...

 _[Instrumental]_

 _Your move, your move, your move, your move... YOUR MOVE!_

 _YU-GI-OOOOOH!_

 _[Instrumental]_

 _YOUR MOVE! YU-GI-OOOOOH!_

 **Yami Yugi (Atem):** It's time to d-d-d-d... D-D-D-D-DUEL!

 _[Instrumental]_

 _YU-Gi-OH!_

It was a beautiful day in the Kame Game Shop, Solomon Muto was sweeping up the front like he usually does. He noticed a man in a suit carry a suitcase. "Good afternoon, sir! Can I interest you in..." That's all the poor old man got to say, as the suited man left the case behind and walked off without another word. "Humph, no respect for seniors anymore, what is this anyway?" Asked the old man, opening to case. Inside, was a card of some sort. Picking it up, he read: " _Congratulations, you've won a free download of the newest app, Duel Links. Enter this code and start your free experience with online dueling_... hmmm, sounds interesting. Makes me a little jealous I never had these gadgets and who-dicky's and what-nots... I'm sure Yugi and the others would love something like this! Especially after the Pharaoh left us."

Upstairs; Yugi Muto, Solomon grandson and the current King of Games; was playing Duel Monsters casually... ya know, before the come-to-life-hologram-imagery-stuff-which-lead-to-a-4-year-quest-to-save-the-world thing happened. Yugi and his friends kinda missed those days too be honest, they gotten so used to the life or death situations, it became just something they had to deal with, like eating and sleeping. After Atem (AKA: Yami or Yami Yugi) crossed over to the spirit world, everyone had a hard time adjusting to "normal" life... they still couldn't believe he was gone and it did hurt them allot.

But that was Atem's destiny since day one, they were lucky to get to know the guy cause technically... he was/is dead for 5000 years.

 **Duel: Joey Wheeler VS Yugi Muto**

 _Turn: ?_

 _Joey LP: 1200_

 _Yugi LP: 400_

 **Joey:** OK, my turn! _(Draws a card)_ Uh oh, Yuge! Yer in trouble now... I sacrifice **Gearfried** and my last Sheep Token to Summon good ol' **Red-Eyes Black Dragon**! Now according to my math, Red-Eyes has 2400 ATK Points... PLUS 500 more thanks to this **Black Pendent** Magic Card, er Spell Card... can't believe they changed it. Which makes it now stronger than your **Summoned Skull** , so I'm gonna attack AAAAAAAAND... I think I just won! Hehehehe!

 **Yugi:** ... _(he wasn't paying attention, he was staring at a certain box that was left on his desk... it was small, but held so many memories)_

 **Joey:** Yuge? YUGE?!

 **Tristan:** And he's looking at it...

 **Téa:** Again, poor guy.

 **Joey:** _(puts hand over his mouth, imitating radio noises)_ Excuse me, passengers. Would a Yugi Muto please return to Duels-vile and PLAY THE GAME WITH HIS BEST FRIEND?!

 **Yugi:** Huh? Oh, uh.. sorry Joey, here. _(Flips up the Quick-Play Spell_ **Spell Textbook** _, discards the 2 cards in his hand, and draws the top card of his Deck. It was the Spell Card_ **Fiend's Sanctuary** )

 _Joey LP: 0_

 _Yugi LP: 400_

 _Duel Result = Yugi Muto wins_

Joeys face was a Wheeler classic... his normal wide-eyed, jaw-dropped, finger-pointing disbelief look when something unsuspected happens; and a few inaudible utters for good measure. "According to MY math, Wheeler gets his butt feed to Red-Eyes... again. No surprise there" Tristan couldn't help but joke. Joey then jumped up and held Tristan by his collar. "I'll give ya a surprise, the kind that keeps surprising again and again!" Threatened Joey, Téa pops up and tells the reader with closed eyes: "I SERIOUSLY... need some female friends." Reopening them, she noticed Yugi looking at the box again. "Thinking about him?" She asked.

"Thinking about him... allot. I still can't believe he's really gone. Sometimes, I wake up expecting the puzzle around my neck and Atem walking around in my mind. Ever since he left, I feel like part of me went with him" Yugi admitted, trying not to cry. Upon Yugi spilling his heart out, Tristan and Joey calmed down. Téa, although she understood the pain of losing a friend... it was on a different level for the young blonde. The Pharaoh, they later learned his true name was Atem, was apart of Yugi's soul for a little over 4 years... thanks to the power of a Millennium Item known as the Millennium Puzzle. Not only that, they SHARED a body! How many people could have a relationship THAT close and even if they did, expect not to feel ANYTHING?

"I can sort of understand where your coming from, Yugi" said Bakura. Like Yugi, he used to possess one of these magical trinkets called the Millennium Ring... more accurately, it possessed HIM! The evil spirit living within was Atem's greatest enemy that he couldn't defeat, but he could seal it! Of course, after solving the Millennium Puzzle, Yugi accidentally reawakened all that dark magic which also caused Bakura to do unspeakable things... eh, water under the bridge now. "I sometimes lie awake at night, wondering when that accursed Ring would find its way back to me... its just an adjustment, Yugi" Bakura consoled. "Yeah..." Yugi sighed. _*I just wish I could see him again... just one last time*_ he thought to himself.

Then, the friends heard banging at the door. "Ahem, Yugi? May I come in?" Asked the voice of Solomon, yet he let himself in without waiting for a response. "We got a package, youngins" the man continued, setting the case he was carrying down. Looking inside, the friends saw the same thing Mr. Muto saw. "All dis for one card?" Asked Joey, as Yugi went to pick it up. He reread what Grandpa Muto read earlier. "Duel Links?" Asked Téa, she was now more into games, but their was still some things she didn't read about. "Hey, ain't dat the newest game rich-boy released last week?" Asked Joey.

"I believe so, yes. It's become quite popular. It's a virtual world where players from all around the globe can play Duel Monsters online, like the network games that have been out recently" said Bakura. "Duel Monsters... virtual worlds... this sounds a little too familiar" answered Téa, remembering all of their... gaming experiences. "Uh... it doesn't turn you into a monkey if you loose, right?" Tristan sweated, but Joey laughed. "Heheheh, maybe some girls'll think yer cute again... wittle monkey boy! Hahahaha" he said. "I have no further commentary at this time" said Tristan. "Well, whatever you decide on, I have errands to run! Knock'em dead, Mr. King of Games" said Grandpa Muto, exiting the room. "Oh, and don't get sucked into it, I need someone to mange the store while I'm gone" the old man poked his head in before leaving again.

The friend debated on what to do, but Yugi spoke up. "Ya know, let's just try it. What's the worst that can happen? Besides..." he said, then turned to the box on his desk. "It'll take my mind of him for a while" Yugi continued, getting out his phone. Going into the App Store and tapping Duel Links, he entered the code given to him in the case...

 **Yugi:** Hey guys, Its starting, I... WH-WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOA!

 **Everyone else:** YUGIIIIIIIIIII!

Yugi's phone dropped to the floor, with the title screen DUEL LINKS on it with a blue orb. Like Solomon said... DON'T get SUCKED in!

* * *

More will be added later, wanted to get this out quickly. Let me know how this looks and I'll see ya soon! And yeah, I know Duel Links is free, just roll with it for the purpose of the fic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 0.5: Introduction**

In the spirit world of ancient Egypt, we see Atem and his childhood friend Mana (pronounced: MON-A) walking inside the palace walls. Ever since her dear friend returned to the Spirit World, he wasn't the same as she remembered him, not counting the time-controlling Shadow Game Yami Bakura came up with when Atem acted strange because he [at the time] had no memory of her. 5000 years ago, Atem had to wipe his own memories clean so he (and no one else) could figure out how to unlock the evil magic he locked within the Millennium Items. Of course, Yugi managed too cause it was his destiny to reawaken them, along with Atem's spirit. "Are you ok, Atem? Your thinking about them again?" She asked. During Yami Bakura's Shadow Game, she could see Atem's friends and was the ONLY one of Atem's "game pieces" that could. History was also slightly modified in the process of that game, so she able to remember them.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm... I'm alright. Just... thinking" he answered. "You didn't answer my question" she said, making a playful pouty-face. Sighing, Atem confessed. "Yes, Mana. I can't help it... Joey, Téa, Tristan... and Yugi. I'm happy to be at rest once again, but I only wish that..." he would have stated that he would love to see them just one more time, but he felt a pain in his head and grabbed it, sinking to his knees. Mana called his name in worry, kneeling down next to him and...

SHINE!

The symbol of Wdjat, otherwise known as the Millennium Symbol that Millennium Items have, appeared on Atem's head! Which should be impossible, he no longer has the Millennium Puzzle around his neck! It was left behind in the Real World in the Millennium Stone, where the items were conceived. "W-What's... happening...?" Atem asked, then a flash of light appeared before his eyes!

...

...

...

Opening his eyes, he sees an all-too familiar room. 5 people were sitting around it, 2 of them were playing Duel Monsters... Atem could not believe what he was seeing! It was his friends, all of them in Yugi's room! He tried moving, but it was like his legs were stuck in place, he was able to move his upper body though. He heard every word they said, making him chuckle cause Joey lost again and gave his usual reaction, Tristan taunted him, Joey turned on him, Téa remarked the "female friends" thing, Bakura just watched and Yugi... was sad. Hearing the words come out of Yugi's mouth, Atem was moved to tears. HE missed them all too!

The door opened, Grandpa Muto walked in and left behind a case... something about Duel Links? An app? What was that? Oh, a KabiaCorp game? Heh, somethings never change... WHOA! Getting your BODY sucked into a game was new! Atem felt a dark presence behind it, but would worry about that later! Yugi needed him! He tried moving his legs, but it was like they were 2 lugs of bricks, they wouldn't budge! "YUGI! YUGIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Cried Atem, it was all he could do when light flashed before him again.

Opening his eyes again and breathing like he almost drowned, Atem gasped. What just happened? Why? How? "Atem, your forehead, it..." Mana said, not believing it herself. She just pulled out a handheld mirror ( **AN:** Real quick, there's still plenty we don't know about Ancient Egyptians, to this day! Wouldn't surprise me if they made the 1st mirrors) and showed Atem's reflection. The eye was still glowing on his head before fading away seconds later. "I don't understand... the Millennium Puzzle isn't with me or Yugi..." said the Pharaoh. "Maybe... I don't know, its magic is still with you?" Asked Mana, not sure either but gave her own theory.

"That is half-correct" said a voice and in a third flash, a man in a turban appeared. "SHADI! What are you doing here?" Asked Atem. "What you are feeling is not just the bond with your puzzle... but your bond with the boy" said Shadi. "Do you know whats happening? Shadi, PLEASE! YUGI'S IN DANGER!" Said Atem, but Shadi was still calm. "Not yet... he isn't, but he... and the whole world... will be once again" Shadi explained. In truth, Shadi was a spirit known as Hasan, but his body was destroyed by Zorc during his first rampage 5000 years ago. He later became the guardian of the Millennium Items to find the "Chosen Ones" of said items to prepare for Zorc's eventual return. "I'm sure you've already seen whats happened, due to your bond with the boy... this Duel Links is a game developed by Seto Kabia, but there's something inside that even he has no knowledge of..." the guardian explained.

"I don't care about the game, Yugi's in trouble, I have to help him!" Said Atem, not wanting to hear anymore saving-the-world stuff. He will still do it, of course; that's just who he is... guess he got his wish for: _waiting for the next bad guy_. Hearing this, Mana gasped. She just got her best friend back, now he was leaving her again?! "But you can't, you just got here and..." she began. She felt guilty cause she had gotten friendly with Yugi and the others' while they were in the Memory World with her... but still, she finally got her friend back after 5000 years of waiting! "Mana... I HAVE too. Yugi... he helped me... helped me save the world and everyone in it when I was too weak the first time. When I had no idea what to do, he would always be behind me... and gave me the strength to fight! I owe him my life for what he did... I can't abandon him... I WON'T!" Said Atem, making a fist.

"But its impossible! No one can leave, we all tried when you sealed Zorc away" Mana said. "There is a possible way... but its never been done before. Atem, you've been bonded with the Millennium Puzzle for 5000 years... just as long as me with my Millennium Key. If the puzzle is completed and somewhere in the world of the living, perhaps... I can send you there, but..." Shadi explained, but paused. "What's the catch?" Asked Atem, used to some types of magic having additional costs. "Leaving the Spirit World defies the laws of nature... even if you successful... you may never be able to return, and will be trapped forever..." said the spirit.

After a few moments of silence, Atem gave his answer. "I don't care, I need to help him... I MUST! And if there is another great evil, I owe him for helping me with mine... send me to him, Shadi... please" He said, adamantly. Mana was upset, but understood. When Atem made up his mind, it rarely changes. That's how it was with Mahad, their childhood friend. He continues to serve Atem AND Yugi as the Dark Magician, a powerful monster in his own right. Atem saved Mahad's life when a snake bit him by sucking out the poison, something that the future Pharaoh didn't NEED to do. Using his mysterious powers, Shadi was able to make the Pharaoh disappear. To where... all Atem saw was allot of blue circuitry and a giant orb in the distance. _*Yugi... I'm coming...*_


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this took soooooooo long to post; I got distracted by the holidays, Yami Marik released his God Card, Bonz and Arkana became playable characters, etc. These things forced my to reexamine this story and figure how to include them, so now let's continue! The first duel scene is here (not counting the intro chapter), its kinda short cause its meant to introduce a few things. But instead of listening to me ramble all day about it, read and see for yourself...

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Welcome to Duel Links, Part 1**

"Ugh... oh... what happened" said a blond-haired teen,. We see Yugi getting up off the floor of... Domino City? Wait a second, wasn't he just in his room seconds ago? More specifically, in his room when he felt his body getting sucked into his own phone?! Trying to figured out where he was, he looked around. Behind him was some kind of stadium blocked off by construction signs, to his left was a fountain that had a floating device, to his right was what seemed to be a card shop and further right were expensive looking buildings... and was that a Pot of Greed on top of that garbage can? _'Why does my neck feel heavier?'_ Yugi thought to himself, rubbing the back of his... chain? What the...?! _'The Millennium Puzzle?! No, no way... this can't be. It was lost back in Egypt and sealed away forever'_ thought the teen, in denial. In the distance, he heard a sound like something zooming through the sky. He thought it was a plane at first but when he looked up, a yellow beam of light was heading right for him!

 _[Instrumental]_

 _Your move, your move, your move, your move... YOUR MOVE!_

 _YU-GI-OOOOOH!_

 _[Instrumental]_

 _YOUR MOVE! YU-GI-OOOOOH!_

 **Yami Yugi (Atem):** It's time to d-d-d-d... D-D-D-D-DUEL!

 _[Instrumental]_

 _YU-GI-OH!_

Backing away, Yugi tried to outrun the beam but it was no good, it caught up to him and flew into the eye of his puzzle. He felt... something familiar. After 2 seconds, the eye began to light up a few times, before it completely blinded his field of vision! When it dissipated, standing before him was...

 _POV Swap - Atem:_

Atem didn't know what just happened. He turned into a yellow beam of light and the next second he felt... a strangely familiar sensation. After that, he was standing face-to-face with...

 _Main POV:_

Both of them felt it and saw it, but still couldn't believe it, despite all the "impossible" things that used to happen to them on a daily basis. Was this real? Was it a hologram like Kaiba used to rationalize? Were both of them dreaming the SAME dream? "Y-Yugi?" Asked Atem, that's all he could say at the moment. "Ph-Pharaoh?" Asked Yugi, a similar case of cat-got-your-tongue. "I thought you promised you'd get my name one of these days" chuckled the Pharaoh. With that, Yugi ran forward and hugged his 5000-year-old version, the version in question returning the hug.

"Atem... your here... I can't believe your here" Yugi said between sobs. His wish made about 4 minutes ago came true! "Yes Yugi, I'm home... but that's for another time..." Atem began to explain. Making their way to a shoppe known as **_The Mooyan Cury_** , which was ironic cause it was also the name of a well-known Spell Card... plus they sold anything BUT curry, Atem told Yugi what he learned from the Spirit World... and the price he paid to return. "Phar... er, Atem. Why would you do that? Even if the world needs saving again, you didn't..." Yugi started.

"Because you helped me, Yugi. You always supported me and gave me the drive to continue when I would be down on my knees, or when I would play an evil card just to win. I owe you everything Yugi, and if I had to give up my rest just to do it... so be it" said Atem, honorably. Then he joked: "That, and it was pretty boring without Duels to the Death", making the 2 closely-related friends laugh. "So, what is the dark presence you felt when I was sucked up?" Asked Yugi, trying to learn more. If it was Zorc again, then all they had to do was work together, but the Pharaoh just shook his head. "I don't know, Kabia doesn't either, which is why I have to..."

"I can't believe it, it actually worked!" Said the arrogant voice of... well, speak of the devil himself. "KAIBA!" Said both Yugis', though they should've suspected this to happen eventually. "Atem, you don't mind if I call you that, do ya? I think it's about time we had that rematch, don't you?" Asked Kaiba. "Kaiba, wait. There's a reason why I'm here, it's cause..." Atem tried to explain but with Kaiba being... well, Kaiba; he didn't want to hear it. "Save your talking for our duel, I've worked too hard and too long for anymore delays!" Kaiba said, cutting the Egyptian king off. "Kaiba, you have to listen too us! There's more going on than you realize..." Yugi attempted to finish.

"Shut up, kid. The grown-ups are talking. Now your highness, if you please" said Kaiba, holding his arm up. Where normally his Duel Disk would be, there was a blue orb attached to a wristband, the same orb Atem and Yugi saw before they got here! It must be part of this new game system. "Kaiba, please. Do you have any idea what I had to go through because of all this? Swallow your pride and just listen to me!" Atem tried again. "Give the rematch I desire, and I'll think about it. Tap your Duel-Dot, times wasting!" Kaiba said.

Duel-Dot? Oh, that must be the orb on his wrist. Looking at their own wrists, Yugi and the Pharaoh noticed they had the same things on them as well. Seeing there was no other way to get through Kaiba's thick skull, Atem stepped forward. "If it's a duel you want, then its a duel you'll get!" Said Atem, in his confident tone. Then he grabbed Yugi's hand, both twins looked into each others eyes, and understood.

SHINE!

 _[Instrumental]_

"YU-Gi-OOOOOOOOOOOOO **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!"**

The familiar glow of ancient Egyptian magic surrounded both Yugi and Atem until a blue light burst into the sky! When it vanished, only one of them remained. "If you duel one of us, you duel both of us!" Said Yami Yugi. "Fine, not that it'll make a difference to me. This time, the crown is mine!" Said Kabia. Both long-time rivals stared each other down, and tapped their Duel-Dots, blue light flashed before their eyes!

 **Duel: Seto Kabia VS Yami Yugi (Atem)**

Yami Yugi found himself floating in midair in a blue void with Kaiba across from him. "Every Duel I've fought has lead up to this moment, the moment I finally take down not only Yugi Muto, but his 5000 year old twin brother. You've both been King of Games for too long, the title of Duel World King will be mine!" Said Kaiba. "I've told you once before Kaiba, you'll never win if you give into hatred and jealously. We'll have to teach you the heart of the cards yet again!" Said Yami Yugi.

Not 2 seconds after he said that, square columns appeared from out of nowhere. "What's going on?" He asked out loud. "This is the default battle arena of Duel Links, quite impressive, isn't it?" Kaiba responded dryly. Both Yugis' had to admit, it was pretty cool, though something about floating in the air and dueling was very nostalgic. After the field was completed, 2 platforms for both duelists to stand on ascended from somewhere below. "As you can see, dueling has changed since you've been gone. For starters, we only have 3 zones on each side of the field, 3 for monsters' and 3 for Trap and Magic Cards... though Magic Cards go by Spell Cards now" Kaiba explained. "Of course; we still have our Main Deck, Graveyard, Field Zone and Extra Deck... but I'm sure the King of Games can figure the rest out on his own" he continued.

"Extra Deck?" Yami Yugi asked, unfamiliar with the term. _*It's the Fusion Deck, its been changed. Supposedly, their's new kinds of monsters' that can be stored in there*_ Yugi explained to Atem. The king was grateful he had Yugi in his corner once more, he missed this greatly.

 _Kabia LP: 4000_

 _Yami Yugi LP: 4000_

 **Yami Yugi (Atem):** Alright, I'll... _(he tries to draw his card, but his hand goes right through his Deck!)_ What the? Why can't I pick up my cards?

 **Kaiba:** As I said before, things have changed. Online dueling is chosen by a flip of a coin... quite literally I might add.

(In the center of the field, a large object resembling a coin popped into existence. It had a Millennium Icon on one side, and was plain red on the other.)

 **Kaiba:** Now the game begins...

(The coin spins round and round very quickly, then begins to slow down. It landed on the eye.)

 **Kaiba:** Well, lady luck's on your side... for now, Pharaoh. Looks like your first.

(Cards began to fly out of both players Decks until 5 cards float in front their owners.)

 **Yami Yugi (Atem):** _*I see, the cards automatically come to you. Probably to avoid cheaters sneaking more than one card.*_

 **Yami Yugi (Yugi):** _*Maybe, but its still pretty cool. If the world wasn't in danger again, this would be fun.*_

 **Yami Yugi (Atem):** _*Yes.*_ Alright, _(he tries to Draw a card, but the Deck doesn't let him. Figuring it must be part of the new battle system, he decides to play what he has. Tapping a Monster Card in front of him, it glows)_ I Summon **Mammoth Graveyard** in Attack Mode! Then I Set 1 card face-down, and end my turn.

(Summoned from its card, **Mammoth Graveyard** appears. It gives its battle cry and stomps the ground a few times, ready for battle.)

 _Mammoth Graveyard: LVL Stars = 3, ATK = 1200, DEF = 800_

 **Kaiba:** Your opening move, is that? You've been gone too long, your highness. Let me show you how its done! _(Draws a card)_ I Summon **Battle Ox** in Attack Mode! Send his mammoth back to the stone age!

(Summoned from its card, **Battle Ox** appears. Upon its order to attack, steam comes out of its nose as it stomps over **Mammoth Graveyard**. With a mighty swing of its axe, the poor undead elephant was reduced to a pile of bones.)

 _Battle Ox: LVL Stars = 4, ATK = 1700, DEF = 1000_

 _Mammoth Graveyard is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard._

 _Kaiba LP: 4000_

 _Yami Yugi LP: 3500_

Yugi and Atem figured it would just vanish like most of Kaiba's holographic images. Instead, it was very realistic and very cool... but they had to focus. They'll enjoy the game and its amazing features AFTER the world is saved. Of course when their monster was destroyed, they felt some pain. Not a Shadow Game kind of pain, the loosing Life Points kind. It was only 500 points of damage, so it was mostly just uncomfortable rather than antagonizing.

 **Kabia:** That's enough damage for now, I end my turn.

 **Yami Yugi (Atem):** Alright... NOW! _(Draws a card, but its unfamiliar to him. It was a DARK Zombie-Type monster that had 2 bodies.)_ _* **Double Coston**? I don't remember this monster.*_

 **Yami Yugi (Yugi):** _*I've gotten some new cards for our Deck, this is one of them. Looks like the heart of the cards is still with us.*_

 **Yami Yugi (Atem):** _*Good to know, thank you Yugi.*_ I Summon **Double Coston** , in Attack Mode!

(Summoned from its card, 2 blobs emerge to the field, flying around each other and making funny faces. They appeared to be like Pegasus' infamous Toon monsters' personality-wise.)

 _Double Coston: LVL Stars = 4, ATK = 1700, DEF = 1650_

 **Yami Yugi (Atem):** And I reveal my face-down card, **Dark Energy**. Which will raise the ATK and DEF strength of my monster by 300 points! Double Coston, ATTACK!

(Very eager to carry it out its order, **Double Coston's** 2 bodies swirled around and around **Battle Ox** , lifting it into the air. Once it was a few feet off of its Zone, both DARK blobs flew through the axe-wielding cows body in multiple locations until there was nothing left of it. When they finished, they blew raspberries at their masters opponent before flying back to their spot.)

 _Battle Ox is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard._

 _Kaiba LP: 3700_

 _Yami Yugi LP: 3500_

 **Kaiba:** Nrgh! That the best you've got?

 **Yami Yugi (Atem):** Not yet, now I... _(he wanted to go to his Main Phase 2, but it became his End Phase for some reason, even Yugi was surprised)_

 **Kaiba:** Oh, forgive me for not warning you, there's no longer a second phase... your turns over! _(Draws his card)_ I Set a monster and then activate the Spell Card **Enemy Controller**! Up, left, down, right, A! This code lets me take control of your monsters this turn, as long as I give up a monster in exchange. I also activate **Double Summon** and **Cost Down**! By discarding 1 card, I can summon a high level monster more easily. Now I sacrifice your 2 ectoplasmic-pompom's to Summon... **Blue-Eyes White Dragon**!

( **AN:** For the rest of this fanfic, imagine the cut-scenes from the Duel Links game when a character summons an ace monster.)

( **Blue-Eyes White Dragon** , Kaiba's trademark monster, is released to the field. It lands gracefully, unleashing a powerful roar towards its masters foe.)

 _Blue-Eyes White Dragon: LVL Stars = 8 (6), ATK = 3000, DEF = 2500_

 **Kaiba:** Blue-Eyes! Lay waste to his majesty's Life Points, with White Lightning!

 **Blue-Eyes White Dragon:** ROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! _(Charging a powerful energy beam in its mouth, a stream of blinding light is fired at Atem!)_

 **Yami Yugi (Atem):** GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

 **Yami Yugi (Yugi):** _*ATEM!*_

 **Kaiba:** Another flawless turn, draw your last card, Pharaoh.

 _Yami Yugi takes 3000 Battle Damage._

 _Kabia LP: 3700_

 _Yami Yugi: 500_

(Although Atem has felt pain from holographic images plenty of times, he was currently out of shape in a sense. Yugi of course felt it too and had the same reaction, just not to the same degree since he wasn't out. Because of the agony, Atem dropped to his knees.)

 **Kaiba:** Give up, your royal fairness. This new battle system is too advanced for your 'skills'. Your King of Games in the real world but here, I'M the Duel World King! Now make your move!

 **Yami Yugi (Yugi):** _*Atem! Are you all right?*_

 **Yami Yugi (Atem):** Ugh... _*fine, just a little rusty*_ but I refuse to loose, Kabia! The fate of the world is at stake again, and that's the ONLY reason I've returned! I will NOT stop fighting for the greater good, for this is so much more than a mere card game title... and you know it. I CAN'T LOOSE! _(The eye on his forehead shines)_ Heart of the cards... guide me... I DRAW! _(Draws his card, slowly)_ ... I Summon the monster of your destruction, Kabia... **Kuriboh**!

 **Kuriboh:** woooo.

 _Kuriboh: LVL Stars = 1, ATK = 300, DEF = 200_

 **Kaiba:** Really? You still keep that thing in your Deck? You should've kept it in your hand.

 **Yami Yugi (Atem):** I'm not finished yet. For I also play the Spell Card, **Tribute Doll**! By sarificing it and 1 monster on my side of the field, I can summon something even stronger... and what duel would this be without both of our best monsters' present?

 **Kaiba:** _(Wide-eyed for a sec, but calms down)_ Heh. Even if you Summon him, he doesn't have enough ATK points... and even if he did, **Tribute Doll** prevents him from attacking.

 **Yami Yugi (Atem):** Then it's a good thing I drew this... _(reveals the card he just drew)_ **Thousand Knifes**! Now come forth, my faithful companion and trusted friend... **Dark Magician**! Use **Thousand Knifes** to destroy Blue-Eyes!

 _Dark Magician: LVL Stars = 7, ATK = 2500, DEF = 2100_

( **Dark Magician** appears and flings the knifes at Blue-Eyes, slicing through the so-called "invincible dragon of destruction" until it disappeared, the monster in question roaring in pain all the while.)

 _Blue-Eyes White Dragon is destroyed by a Spell Card Effect and sent to the Graveyard._

 **Yami Yugi (Atem):** I shall Set a card face-down, ending my turn.

 **Kaiba:** Nrgh, I draw! _(Draws his card)_ I Summon myself to the field, or more accurately, **Kaibaman**!

 **Yami Yugi (Both):** **Kaibaman**?

(Sure enough, a monster bearing a striking resemblance to the man himself appears.)

 _Kaibaman: LVL Stars = 3, ATK = 200, DEF = 700_

 **Kaiba:** Like looking in a mirror, isn't it? Thanks to this card, I can automatically Summon another Blue-Eyes to the field! _(He Tributes **Kaibaman** to call forth a second **Blue-Eyes White Dragon** )_ Blue-Eyes, end this duel and send his **Dark Magician** to the Graveyard... as well as his title of King of Games!

(Blue-Eyes charges its signature move and blasts toward **Dark Magician**... with only 500 points left... Atem and Yugi will loose the duel.)

 **Yami Yugi (Atem):** Not just yet, Kaiba! I activate the Trap Card, **Reinforcements**! This will raise **Dark Magician's** strength by 500 points.

(With equal strength, the Magician and Dragon fire attacks at each other, and where about to clash when...)

 **?:** _(Summoned to the middle of the field and in between both attacks out of nowhere)_ Roar!

 **Yami Yugi (Yugi):** _*Oh no, an **Expolder Dragon**!*_

 **Yami Yugi (Atem):** A what?

 **Kaiba:** Where did that dragon come from?!

(As Dark Magic Attack and White Lightning hit the little blue dragon, it was holding a bomb and as soon as it was destroyed, its bomb went off! **Blue-Eyes White Dragon** roared in pain and **Dark Magician** moaned in agony as they were destroyed.)

 _Error, Duel ended. Result: Unknown._

* * *

How'd you like the "New Duel Disk" I made up? Since the characters in the game don't walk around with them, I had to do SOMETHING to start duels with! Hope you enjoyed, leave some comments or criticism and I'll see ya soon! And again, SOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry about the long update time, it won't be that long again, I promise! You also may have noticed I changed the rules a little. The App is basically a shortened version of the real deal, but I believe someday it will evolve and match the actual Card Game more closely... or maybe its wishful thinking on my part.

With that being said, I'm mixing 2 games into one. Not only does it make it easier, but it also opens the door for epic battles to come! As for Yugi and Atem fusing, be honest. I HAD to do it, it sends a chill up your spine whenever you see it happen in the anime. And when classic Yu-Gi-Oh fans think of this game/show, they think of the little High School boy who grew up in 5 seconds of screen time LOL! But this doesn't mean they are permanently fused, that was only for dramatic effect. They can have separate bodies due to this new world, as shown when Atem left the puzzle.

But who did that Expolder Dragon belong too? See ya'll later!


	4. Chapter 4

I know, this took long... sue me, I don't care :P

Before we start part 2, I wanna explain a few things. As some of you know (or don't know) from my other stories, I shout-out sometimes before the actual chapter/episode begins. For this one however, I'm not gonna say anything for one good reason... suspense. When the manga of Yugioh and the anime were released, you really didn't know what was gonna happen until it did. Then when it ended in a finale, everything came full circle. That's what I'm gonna do as well, which is why the franchise was so successful, still too this day.

I also may answer some questions, but not all of them. I don't wanna spoil the big surprises I have in store. But I will share this, I don't know if I will include GX related content for 2 reasons:

1) I never watched it, save for a few duels. The earliest one I recall was when Chazz unleashed his Armed Dragon LVL 7.

2) At first, this was only gonna be original series themed. As new content is released in-game almost monthly now, there will be some time-gaps between my postings so I can plan it all out.

I will drop foreshadowing here and there, so don't cry me any Nile Rivers, ok? :P Other than that, lets continue. Now, we get to the good... and dark part...

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Welcome to Duel Links, Part 2**

Picking up where we left off, both duelists turned to see that somehow, another playing field opened itself. A man was holding a Monster Card, with the same monsters image that was just destroyed only seconds ago, he was apparently the owner of the Expolder Dragon. He had a cool and clam, yet odd and cocky, grin on his face. He also wore a red attire with blue jeans, and appeared to have a high-level of confidence... but how exactly did he get here, and in the middle of a 1v1 Duel? "Seto, Seto come in! Do you read me?" Said the voice of Mokuba, coming from Kaiba. "What is it, Mokuba? And what is Mario's long-lost cousin doing in my game?" Kaiba asked his little brother.

As Kaiba talked to his brother, Atem got a very weird vibe from this... person. _*Atem, what's wrong?*_ Asked Yugi. _*Something's wrong... I can't place it though*_ said the Pharaoh. Of all his experience, he couldn't determine of this person was a friend or foe. It was... very unsettling. "I'm dueling for my rightful title Mokuba, now drop it! As for you, what are you doing here? And how did you get your hands on an Expolder Dragon, it hasn't been released yet" said Kaiba, ending his call and turning to the one who would dare interrupt his moment of glory. Hearing that, Atem and Yugi became concerned. If this was an average player, how did he get a card that wasn't released from the in-game files?

 _[Instrumental]_

 _Your move, your move, your move, your move... YOUR MOVE!_

 _YU-GI-OOOOOH!_

 _[Instrumental]_

 _YOUR MOVE! YU-GI-OOOOOH!_

 **Yami Yugi (Atem):** It's time to d-d-d-d... D-D-D-D-DUEL!

 _[Instrumental]_

 _YU-Gi-OH!_

The only answer Kaiba got was this person smiling at him, showing some teeth. "You think this is funny? You have any idea what you've just done?!" Asked Kaiba again, resisting the urge to ban this players account, not to mention ceasing his 'epic battle' with the current King of Games. Mokuba's voice then came through again. "Seto? Is your duel over? I'm not getting any reading of it in the system" he said, making Kaiba release something. "... Yes... but why are we still here? We should be back at the home world" he thought aloud. The red-clothed man began to chuckle, finding this amusing. While Kaiba was losing his patience, Yugi and Atem were getting nervous. Out of all the things they've faced, this... entity, took the cake.

"You know what, forget this. Mokuba, ban this guys account" said Kaiba, wanting the intruder out of his site as soon as possible. As soon as those words left the businessman's mouth, Yugi and Atem felt something flare up. After a minute of this guy still watching Yugi/Atem and Kaiba like a Red hawk... "I can't" said Mokuba, shocked. "What do you mean, you can't?! Send this Dan Kuso hippy on his way!" Ordered Kaiba. "I'm trying, but I can't find anything about him, it's like he doesn't exist!" Claimed Mokuba, trying to do what his older sibling told him ( **AN:** In case you didn't realize this, Mokuba is in the real world currently). "Your gonna have to give me a name or something guys, I need more to work with!" Continued the young Kaiba.

"Vagabond... name... Vagabond..." said the person, telling them his name. But there was something about the way he revealed it, like he KNEW Mokuba wouldn't find him and that Kaiba should know him! "Vagabond? I don't care if your a homeless wanderer, I don't know who the heck you are, nor do I care! I want you out of my game!" Yelled Kaiba, his temper rising. THAT... is when it clicked for Atem. Something Kaiba didn't know of, an unknown threat within... just like Shadi's warning! But what really told him this was the person was...

"heheheheh, hahahahaha, HAHAHA **HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

That laugh. It wasn't demonic, but it held power. This made our heroes freeze, then this 'Vagabond' liifted a finger and pointed to them individually. "Seto Kaiba... Yugi Muto... Pharaoh Atem..." his short speech would've shattered them if the 2 rivals were made of glass, he KNEW there names... AND about the Pharaoh?! Just who... or what... is this guy? What he said next sent 5 chills down their spines:

...

...

...

...

"... delete..."

No sooner did those words leave his lips, the area began to disappear! "Guys, whats going on in there? The arena is deleting itself!" Called out Mokuba again. The last thing this being calling itself 'The Vagabond' did, was smirk again and laugh, before vanishing into some kind of yellow portal. There was no point in trying to follow him, as the portal closed as soon as he walked through. Not wanting to be deleted in his own game, Kaiba contacted Mokuba to try and get them out. A blue portal opened behind Kaiba, he ran through it to escape. This forced Yami Yugi to hop from his platform onto the playing field, he just needed one more good jump.

Oh no, he lost his balance and slipped! He managed to grab the ledge with one hand, preventing him from plummeting into the abyss... but even that was disappearing! Kaiba heard the King of Egypt/Games struggles and was about to head back when he had a thought. "Grrr, what are you doing?" He asked himself out loud. "No more Yugi, no more King... solves my problem" he said and turned to leave when... "You can't be serious, are you Seto? After all he's done for you?!" Came the voice of Mokuba ( **AN:** Should've mentioned this sooner, but he's talking through Kaiba's card around his neck, in case some of you didn't figure it out).

"Please, they only things blond-dee and blond-dumb ever did for me was steal my title away from..." started the businessman. "There you go again! It's all about Yugi and how 'wrong' he was! Seto, just GROW UP! Yugi and the Pharaoh have saved KaibaCorp time and time again, along with entire world! Despite all the times they've helped us and our company, it doesn't even matter to you! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BROTHER?! THE ONE WHO USED TO SMILE AND LAUGH? I THOUGHT YOU WERE STILL THERE, KAIBA! BUT CLEARLY YOUR NOT, YOUR JUST LIKE FATHER, STEPPING ON EVERYONE WHOSE TRIED TO HELP YOU! AND ALL BECAUSE OF SOME STUPID TITLE! WHO CARES, YOUR STILL SETO KAIBA, MY BIG BRO, YOU'LL ALWAYS BE KING OF GAMES TO ME... OR IS THAT NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU?!" Mokuba practically cried, hearing more than enough of Kaiba's 'quest for redemption'.

Hearing this, Kaiba paused and thought about everything his kid brother just said. It hit him like a ton of bricks, he never expected any of that to come from Mokuba's mouth. Though he wanted to deny it, his kid brother was 100% right. Looking back and forth between the exit to Duel Word and the deleting arena, he closed his eyes tight... and made his decision.

* * *

Wow, lots of stuff happening, huh? Lemme explain some things here, the color of the portal represents the type of duelist that entered, which is based on their color in-game. Vagabond is yellow, Legendary Duelists are blue, standard ones are white... pretty clever, eh? And just because Yugi and friends were sucked into his phone, that doesn't mean EVERY other player is as well, that was courtesy of the Vagabond.

Some of you probably think Kaiba a little OC but be honest, he has a soft spot whenever Mokuba is brought into the picture. Now that the enemy has revealed itself, the adventure begins! But what's his motive, his plan and more importantly, his goal? Also, what was Kaiba's choice? We'll have to wait and see...


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this is late... again. Before we begin, [as I posted in a sneak peak] a moment of silence for the 17 deaths from that florida school in parkland that was shot up. I had a few readers (as well as a few friends) from there that liked my stories, and they will unfortunately never get to see this one completed. This is also late because I wanted to see if Tristan would become a Legendary Duelist in the game.

Although he had a "event" (if you could call it that), I hope he becomes a REAL character. He was a special duelist, but I'm hoping he becomes a playable one. Even though he hasn't dueled much, neither did Arkana, having only a single duel and then a few cameos after he was sent to the Shadow Realm (or hell in the Japanese version) by Marik.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: New Players and a Wheeler in the Right Direction - Part 1**

"Yugi! YUGI! COME BACK, PAL!" Joey screamed into his friends phone. It's been 20 minutes since the poor blond was stucked into the device, most likely by a supernatural force. What it was however, the group had no answer. It's not like they could call the authorities for help, who would believe them? And even if they did, who would be able to help? Joey shook the cell phone, as if Yugi would come falling out, which lead to Tristan saying that's not gonna help. This lead to another argument between the former bullies, Téa was forced to break them up. "Knock it off, nimrods! Fighting isn't going to solve anything" she said. That's when Yugi's phone make a few sounds.

Picking up the device, Bakura called them over to check this out. It was Yugi verusing Kaiba, but the teen was wearing something around his neck that was awfully familiar. Despite being a game, it appeared to have a mind of its own or something, as the duel was progressing by itself. The friends watched as Yugi and Kaiba duked it out, until being stopped by an Expolder Dragon. Then, some weird-looking baseball player uttered a few things, before saying: delete. That's when the App went white, freaking the friends out. What made them pee themselves was the fact that the baseball player walked UPTO the screen of the phone, and spoke their full names. "Yeah, am I'm'a show ya why day call me Joey Wheeler if ya don't tell me what ya did to Yuge!" Joey threatened, which only made the baseball player chuckle and answer him with: "Why not see for yourselves?"

They were sucked into Yugi's phone as well, the device falling to the floor due to gravity.

 _[Instrumental]_

 _Your move, your move, your move, your move... YOUR MOVE!_

 _YU-GI-OOOOOH!_

 _[Instrumental]_

 _YOUR MOVE! YU-GI-OOOOOH!_

 **Yami Yugi (Atem):** It's time to d-d-d-d... D-D-D-D-DUEL!

 _[Instrumental]_

 _YU-Gi-OH!_

A blue portal opened, and Kaiba and Yami Yugi pop out of it. The pharaoh dropped down to his knees, exhausted. His Millennium Item glowed, and he and Yugi split back up. "Atem, are you alright?" Asked Yugi, worried about the kings condition. Never before had they faced possible deletion... well, at least not directly since the one time they almost did was up against the Five-Headed Dragon/Mythic Dragon from their first video game adventure. "I-I'm fine, Yugi... thank you, Kaiba" the king said. "Humph. I didn't do it for you dorks... if word got out that I let the King of Games die, that'd be bad for business" Kaiba blew them off. Both Yugi twins smiled at each other, even when Kaiba does the right thing, he always had an excuse ready to cover it up.

Looking around, they ended up in front of the fountain next to the giant floating ring-like device. "Guys, are you alright? Your back in the hub world, it seems" came Mokuba's voice. "Aw good, you survived... nice teamwork, hehehehe" said the voice of the Vagabond, coming from everywhere. He appeared in front of the ring-like portal, grin still plastered on his face. "Who are you, what do you want?" Asked Atem. "Me? Oh nothing of consequence, I simply wish to play a game, is that so wrong?" The Vagabond asked, his gin getting wider.

"I've even invited a few... mutual friends, to join us" he continued, gesturing at the floating ring. It began to spin faster and faster until slowing down to reveal... "Joey! Téa! Tristan!" Exclaimed Atem and Yugi, not expecting find their friends being held hostage. "What have you done?!" Asked Yugi. "Oh nothing of consequence, they called you on your phone, but you wouldn't answer. I couldn't just leave them out of the fun... this is just a game after all, isn't it?" The Vagabond asked slyly.

"Cute, you tainted my holographic images too resemble the Geek Squad. What's next, your gonna invite the Tubby Tubbies too?" Asked Kaiba. The Vagabond just grinned at the president of the worlds largest game company. "Nope... just one" he said, then the floating ring showed Mokuba! Kaiba's expression changed from unimpressed to shocked in a millisecond. "Here's how this is gonna work. It's been REALLY boring in here without an actual challenge or an interesting duel, so your gonna be my entertainment... if you don't..." said the Vagabond, snapping his fingers and choice limbs of the trapped people got partially deleted! "What's that you've all used to say?... Oh yes, it's time to duel."

* * *

Things just got real, didn't it? I'll try not to take so long in the next one. Later! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this took long, Bakura had two events, the recent dice RPG and his special character event, which put my story behind as I was gonna introduce him this chapter. Had to rewrite it all so the story makes sense. Like I said, since content is released real quickly, this is going to go through several rewrites off-screen. Here's a sneak peek for you all, the full chapter will be up sometime in October or early November.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: New Players and a Wheeler in the Right Direction - Part 2**

True to his word, the Vagabond somehow teleported them to a Duel Links arena for a duel... only unlike the previous one, the entire room was red as opposed to blue. Floating above the playing field were Yugi's friends as well as Kaiba's brother, trapped in a large blue sphere. "Can't say I don't know how to host a party, your friends get the best seats in the house... have enough elbow room up there?" commented the Vagabond, since the sphere was a little cramped. "I'll give ya some elbow, ya goggled gangsta. Once Yuge an' rich boy can ya, I'ma elbow you in da keister!" Snapped Joey, but all the Vagabond did was laugh.

"I'm glad you think so, Mister Wheeler. In fact, I think you'd be the perfect lab rat for displaying my dueling abilities" he said and all of a sudden, a deck of cards spawned in his hand. The cards however, came from around Joey's pocket, being taken from him! "HEY! Dose are my cards! I had to work overtime for dose!" Joey complained, but there was nothing he could do. He DID try grabbing them as they floated around him, but they just phased through his hands. "So Atem, Yugi and Seto; we are going to duel using Joey's deck as well as a few... surprises along the way, mhmhmhmhmhmh" said the Vagabond, placing the deck in front of him.

"Out-dueling Wheeler's deck? I can do that blindfolded" said Kaiba. "Oh, I assure you, Mister Kaiba... Mister Wheeler has built quite the powerhouse... it'll be VERY entertaining" said the Vagabond. Atem and Yugi noticed that up in the orb, Joey flinched. Was it true? Did Joey modify his deck in some way that even Yugi didn't know? "Wait are you two waiting for, get your deck out and lets get on with this so I can get back to running my game... unless your gonna go Dragonball Z on me again?" Asked Kaiba.

"That would be a VERY interesting duel, but sadly the current operating system of Duel Links can't support more than 4 players? Am I right?" Asked the Vagabond, though it was clear by his tone that he already knew. You'd think the group would jump at this opportunity, but the way the Vagabond said it creeped them out. How and why was he so confident? Furthermore, who was he?! "Very well, Vagabond. We shall duel you together!" Said Atem, as he and Yugi fused in blinding light and the team got their decks ready.

 _[Instrumental]_

 _Your move, your move, your move, your move... YOUR MOVE!_

 _YU-GI-OOOOOOH!_

 _[Instrumental]_

 _YOUR MOVE! YU-GI-OOOOOOH!_

 **Yami Yugi (Atem):** It's time to d-d-d-d... D-D-D-D-DUEL!

 _[Instrumental]_

 _YU-GI-OH!_

 **Duel:** **Yami Yugi, Seto Kaiba (Team 1) VS Vagabond (Team 2)**

 _Team 1 LP: 6000_

 _Team 2 LP: 4000_

 **Yami Yugi (Atem):** What's this? Our Life Points are only 6000?

 **Yami Yugi (Yugi):** _*Yeah, I thought it was 4000 per Duelist.*_

 **Kaiba:** Maybe in the card game but in Duel Links, the Life Point counter goes up 2000 points per Duelist. _(to the Vagabond)_ You probably should have read the instructions, mystery man. With only 4000 Life Points, you'll lose the duel quicker than Wheeler can learn new tricks.

(Joey had an outrage about this of course, the Vagabond however, didn't respond to Kaiba. He just grinned and suddenly...)

 _Team 1 LP: 6000_

 _Team 2 LP: 8000_

 **Joey:** Hey! His Life Points jumped up!

 **Téa:** How's that fair?

 **Mokuba:** It's not! I don't know what you did, but as administrator of Duel Links, I order you to change them back!

 **Vagabond:** Hmhmhmhm... so it's ok when your friends have 2000 points over me, but when I have 2000 points over them, it's considered cheating?... You humans are always such hypocrites, twisting rules around so you feel your world is better, yet you turn a blind eye to someone out of your bubble.

(Mokuba normally would have rebutted, but the Vagabond caught his tongue. What the Vagabond said was true. The creepier part was the Vagabond said it... like he wasn't human. Regardless, the coin that decided who'd go first appeared and began to spin. It landed on the red side.)

 **Vagabond:** See? Even your game agrees with me. And I'm more than happy to oblige. I'll start by activating the Spell Card, **Red-Eyes Insight**. This card allows me to add a Trap or Spell Card to my hand, as long as I'm willing to give up a monster in exchange...

 **Kaiba:** Do you even know how to play the game? You have no monsters'!

 **Vagabond:** Maybe not on the field, but I do in my hand... _(flips over the card he's choosing to discard)_ **Red-Eyes Black Dragon**!

 **Yami Yugi (Atem):** Your discarding a powerful monster already?

 **Kaiba:** One less thing for my Blue-Eyes to blast into oblivion...

 **Vagabond:** I'll Set a few cards on the field, and then Summon the strongest Dragon-type you've ever seen!

As the Vagabond Set 2 cards, he played a monster face-up, but what was generated was a red egg. Something inside started poking, then the egg began to hatch. At first, the Yugis' and Kaiba thought it was Baby Dragon; but getting a better look at it revealed not only was it weaker than Baby Dragon, it was all black and had red eyes... almost like a baby version of Joey's strongest monster.

 **?:** _(gives a baby-like roar)_ Raaaaaar!

 **Yami Yugi (Atem):** A baby Red-Eyes?

 **Kaiba:** And I thought the adult one was bad...

 **Vagabond:** Oh, did I say, the strongest? I meant, the cutest! It goes by; **Red-Eyes Black Chick** , or just **Black Dragon's Chick**. Try finding this in a Petsmart.

 **Red-Eyes Black Chick:** _(gives a baby-like roar again, expelling an ember from its mouth in a cute fashion)_ Raaaaaar!

 _Red-Eyes Black Chick: LVL Stars = 1, ATK = 800, DEF = 500_

 **Kaiba:** Is that all? Why don't I show you a REAL Dragon? I Summon, Hunter Dragon! Go have a snack, won't you?

 _Hunter Dragon: LVL Stars = 3, ATK = 1700, DEF = 100_

(Summoned to the field, Hunter Dragon flies around, demonstrating its quickness. Upon hearing about a snack, the Hunter Dragon locks its eyes on the defenseless baby Red-Eyes and dives in for lunch... BANG! Only to hit something invisible, it screeches in pain before hitting the ground and getting up slowly to fly back in front of its master.)

 **Kaiba:** What just happened?

 **Vagabond:** That was a handy Trap I like to call, **Draining Shield**. Not only does it negate your attack, but also increases my Life Points equal to the attacking monsters' ATK. Never thought you'd be the one to freely give points away, Kaiba.

 _Team 1 LP: 6000_

 _Team 2 LP: 9700_

 **Kaiba:** Im-impossible. Where'd did you get that?!

 **Vagabond:** The same way I got myself an Expolder Dragon, as well as the other cards I placed into Joey's deck. Tell me, Kaiba... if this is YOUR game, why am I calling the shots? _(Grins)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

So... a year since last update... I'm so bad.

Well guys, this is goodbye... to this fic anyway. It needs to be written. The reason is because of the new Dark Side of Dimensions addition, and that's gonna screw up the plot I had planned for this story. So now I have to go back to the drawing board and start from scratch. HOWEVER, this also works out for me.

I've actually always wanted to make an anime accurate version of Dark Side, but never had a reason too. But in order for this fic to progress, it needs to happen for this fanfic to match up to the source material. So for now, this fic is on hiatus, but it'll give me a chance to sharpen my skills. Now this is surprising to me, but I haven't seen a anime-focused fanfic of Dark Side (then again, this site is big so there's no way I'm gonna be able to read everything), so like this was the first of its kind; I might as well try my hand at it. For those that have stuck with this, thank you from the bottom of the heart of the cards.

In fact, I'll shout-out you guys out:

Masters123lfm

Kuranoir

GlitchWarrior

Pressea221

Lalalei

Nightshroud96

Rmarcano321

If anyone IS still reading this, I'll see ya in the Rewrite. But first, I have to write a prequel since Dark Side is being added to the game. It'll be time to D-D-D-D-DUEL soon. Later! :)


End file.
